Home automation systems, which have become increasing popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their house. For example, a homeowner may connect appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network. The homeowner may control these devices using a controller, a remote control device (e.g., such as a wall-mounted keypad), a user interface provided via a phone, a tablet, a computer, and/or the like, directly connected to the network or remotely connected via the Internet. These devices may communicate with each other and the controller to, for example, improve their efficiency, their convenience, and/or their usability.
However, some of these devices may interact with one another in detrimental ways. For example, a thermostat may include a display screen, and the display screen may give off heat when it is operating. The heat given off by the display screen may throw off the measurements provided by the thermostat, such that the thermostat is unable to determine the true temperature in the space, and as such, is unable to properly control the temperature of the space. Moreover, the display screen may operate in a multitude of varying intensities that may each give off a differing amount of heat, further complicating this problem. As such, there is a need for a temperature control device that is configured to automatically adjust its temperature readings to compensate for the heat given off by other internal components, which for example, may operate in more than one mode.